


Memories and Dreams.

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for The Galaxy Cauldron's August 2014 Writing Contest. (Their theme was other reincarnations of Serenity and Endymion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Dreams.

You wake up in a room with no memory of how you got there. You're surrounded by words like "miracle", "car crash", and "amnesia".

   
  
They tell you that your name is Mamoru Chiba. You're twenty-one years old and are in the hospital due to a collision with a drunk driver. You cannot confirm or deny any of this. 

  
  
Everything feels unfamiliar. It's like you never existed before waking up in the hospital.   
  


* * *

 

  
You start dreaming after they discharge you. Your dreams are incredibly vivid, which surprise you, for you've never dreamed much before. 

  
  
They're stories of a kingdom on the earth and its prince. Occasionally, the moon shows up as well. Somehow, the dreams feel more real that what you've managed to piece together of your life. 

  
  
(You were a former medical student. You tended to be rather antisocial, and your parents died fifteen years ago in another car accident. 

  
  
You really hate cars now.) 

  
  
The dreams gradually become more romantic. You fall in love with a princess (or at the very least, you think that you're the prince), and make plans to marry her. Both of you know that it's an impossibility, for the situation between the earth and the moon is getting worse and you're going to have to go to war, but in those moments, you can pretend to be happy. 

  
  
 _"Even if we die and are reborn, I will always love you!" she exclaims._  
  
  
 _"So will I.... Serenity." you say, as you kiss her._  
  
  
 _To everyone else, you look like any ordinary pair of young lovers._  
  
  
You wake up with her name on your lips, and you know that you have to find her.   
  


* * *

  
  
You're back at the hospital for a follow-up examination. 

  
  
There's been a rash of suicides. This always occurs around exam season, as the pressure can and will force anyone and everyone into snapping. 

  
  
A cloud hangs over you as all you see is death, death, more death, wasted potential, and death. For some reason, you feel like you've left something here. Somehow, they agree to let you find your tuxedo and roses.

  
  
(Why did you say that? Were you on your way to a date? No, that doesn't make sense....) 

  
  
You stumble into a random room. It's completely empty, except for...

  
  
_And then the war occurred._   
  
  
_Both Elysion and the earth were overtaken by hatred. You were forced to fight against your own army._   
  
  
_You sacrificed yourself for her.... Serenity._   
  
  
_...and she killed herself and the war ended with everyone dead and...._   
  
  


* * *

  
  
You wake up in a room filled with bunnies. (Why are you here?) 

  
  
"You're okay!" someone exclaims. "I probably should've brought you home, but I don't know where you live and it wouldn't be right to just leave you there!" 

  
  
The person who's talking to you is a young woman with long blonde hair done up in two buns. 

  
  
 _....just like Serenity's._  
  
  
"By the way, why were you there? I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'm about to go into my first year of art school!" 

  
  
(She's.... eighteen? This is the person you've been looking for?) 

  
  
"Ah...." you begin, trying to figure out how to tell her about your dreams without sounding creepy. 

  
  
"Have I met you before? You look kind of familiar.... maybe-" 

  
  
"-in a dream?" you say. (Why did you say that? It just slipped out of your mouth....)   
  


 

* * *

  
  
You have no idea why Usagi Tsukino continues to check on you, but it makes you feel less alone. 


End file.
